Still Waking Up
by ThroughSilverEyes
Summary: Bella has made the stupidest mistake in her life. She had a drunken hook-up with her best friend, Edward Cullen. She loses everything she has ever known. How will she pick up the pieces of her life? And will anyone forgive her? This is her story. AU, AH Bella/Edward eventually. Read and Review.
1. Preface

Preface

Before that day, I've never known what it's like to truly mess up. To make a simple mistake that could cost me everything I had. A mistake that could change my life, everything I had become accustomed to. Due to one moment of misjudgement, I would lose my friends, my family, and my reputation. But I would gain something greater than all of that combined. Something magical. Something magnificent. Something mind-blowing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Never have,Never will.**

**Read and Review, please!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Bright sun light and a pounding headache woke me up from a deep sleep void of dreams. To preserve whatever chance I had to return to my unconscious state, I rolled over to block the light streaming through the window. Instead of my hand settling on the soft sheets on my bed, it smacked against something that was definitely was not a comforter.

My eyes popped open and locked on my hand. It was laying on someone's chest. My heart was hammering my rib cage. My hungover mind tried to make sense of what was happening. A surging river of memories that I could no longer separate and perceive hit my brain full force. A clash of passionate feelings and broken thoughts. I understood well enough.

My headache became worse. This was not happening. I couldn't be so stupid as to get drunk at a party and sleep with someone. But I was. And I did.

I was absolutely terrified to look up and see who it it was lying naked in my bed.

My bed. There's no way I could have sneaked someone into my bed. Charlie may sleep like the dead but when it comes to me coming in late he always gets up to see if I'm OK. Actually it's to see if I'm drunk or high, though I never am. Until now. I took another look at the sheets on the bed. Black. My sheets were blue.

And there was only one person in the world that I knew who had black sheets. My stomach twisted and tangled into a knot. My chest felt like it was about to explode from the beating my heart was giving it. I was trembling now as I looked up to the face of the person, I'd lost my virginity to.

The first thing I see are his lips. I knew they were his because I've wanted to kiss them since I hit puberty. Still in denial as I concoct stories in my head to why this is not him. I move on to his nose. It's a dream. Or maybe I've been abducted by aliens who look like him. Or maybe the government perfected the cloning process and I accidentally slept with an escapee. Nothing sticks. I look up to see unruly bronze hair flopped over two beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at me.

Edward. I've slept with my best friend. This thought echoes through me causing my headache to become almost unbearable.

Panic bubbles up my throat so quickly that I don't have time to stop it.

I scream.

* * *

**Dear World and All those who inhabit it,**

**While I am absolutely _elated _by how much traffic and how many followers this has already, I'd really really appreciate it if I started getting some reviews. It would help me very much to get some feed back good or bad. And I might take some of your suggestions for consideration.  
**

**I promise to update as fast as I can. Since I have school right now, that will probably be either every weekend or every other weekend. I promise to NOT be one of those people to give up on a story in the middle of it. That irks me severely. I'm sure they have their reasons but I can't stand that. So even if I'm gone for a few weeks or a month, you can expect me to be back.  
**

**Thanks so much.  
**

**Muah,  
**

**Randi/ThroughSilverEyes  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! I'm back from my hiatus. More chapters soon to reward you for your waiting.**

I rested my feverish head against the cool steering wheel and let out a shaky breath. I felt like I was going to puke. Today would be the first time I saw Edward or Alice since they shut me out of their life three days ago.

_My scream was silenced by a warm hand covering my mouth. I looked up at Edward, my eyes still wide in shock. We were both sitting up now, our legs tangled in soiled sheets. I was trying to cover up my chest while my mind went in circles coming to terms with the fact that I had slept with Edward._

_"Jesus, Bella! Are you trying to wake up the whole fucking house?" Edward's face was hard, calculating. He was staring at me, also trying to figure this out._

_We sat there in silence for a moment before I finally spoke._

_"No one can know about this, Edward. No one." I looked down, unable to hold his gaze any longer. _

_"I know." A shiver ran down my spine. "You should go."_

_His voice was so cold, distant. I looked back up to find him staring at somewhere behind me, focusing on looking anywhere but at me. His jaw was set and his eyes dark._

_I got up slowly and found my dress from last night rumpled on the floor. It slipped over my head and I heard a small almost inaudible gasp from the door._

_I spun around to see Alice staring at me, her eyes wide with shock and disgust._

_"Alice, no! It's not...I mean. No, Alice. NO." Words fumbled out of my mouth trying to form a sentence as I walked toward her._

_She held her hands up stopping me. "You mean you didn't sleep with my brother? You whore!"_

_I flinched. "Alice, please. It was an accident. We didn't mean to.."_

_"You know how I feel about people using me to get to my brother! I thought you were different, Bella. I really did. You disgust me." She turned and retreated down the hallway._

_I followed her into the living room, tears spilling onto my face. My voice was pleading, "Ali. I never used you. You're my best friend. We were drunk. It was an accident!"_

_I stumbled back, a sharp pain residing on my cheek. It took me several seconds of staring at Alice to realize she had slapped me._

_"Bella. Get the FUCK out of my house."_

_I don't know how I made it home. Everything from the moment I ran outside of the Cullen house to when I collapsed on my bed sobbing was a blur. I locked myself in my room only coming out when necessary. Telling Charlie I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't have to go to school Monday or Tuesday. He was worried but he didn't push it, trusting that I'll tell him when I was ready. Charlie could never find out. No one can._

The school's tardy bell pulled me from my unpleasant reverie. I took another deep breath, grabbed my backpack, and joined the flow of students going inside.

**Do me a favor? Click the review button and tell me how you liked this chapter? Or didn't like, whichever.**

**BTW Has anyone seen Beautiful Creatures or the Host? What did you think?**


End file.
